


幕间物语：当咕哒子（你）无法入睡的时候

by Geeblood



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Female Fujimaru Ritsuka - Freeform, 咕哒子 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeblood/pseuds/Geeblood
Summary: 当咕哒子（你）无法入睡的时候，从者先生们会有什么样的反应呢？陪你散心，送你小礼物，或是认真地与你谈论未来……「祝你今晚有个好梦。」





	1. 齐格飞篇

**Author's Note:**

> FGO乙女向，原著向段子合集，背景设定为《Fate/Grand Order》游戏相关，含部分私设。涉及《FGO》主线第二部第一章（2.0.1章节）大量游戏剧透，请未通关的游戏党谨慎阅读  
内含从者（按职阶顺序排列）：齐格飞，阿维斯布隆，夏洛克·福尔摩斯  
咕哒设定为女性，非腐向注意

齐格飞  
「御主，晚上好。  
这么晚才从管制室回来吗？」  
  
齐格飞  
「……是吗。因为失眠所以在走廊里走走吗。  
作为御主应当相当辛苦吧。」  
  
齐格飞  
「没有充足的睡眠也会影响明天的状态。  
如果能帮上些什么，我一定尽自己的全力。」  
  
**Select**  
**可以稍微陪我一会儿吗？**  
  
齐格飞  
「……如果那是你所希望的话。  
那我就在这里再多呆上一会儿吧。」  
  
齐格飞  
「不知不觉来到迦勒底已经有很长的时间了。  
像这样和御主单独说话的次数却不太多呢。」  
  
齐格飞  
「无论是拯救人理的漫漫旅途，  
还是突然出现在日常生活中的闹剧，」  
  
齐格飞  
「御主的身边总是环绕着活力十足的英灵们。  
总是这样吵吵嚷嚷的，希望没有让你头疼。」  
  
齐格飞  
「……抱歉。这或许不该是由我来提的话。」  
  
齐格飞  
「感觉有些变成抱怨他们总是在你的身边了。  
我的本意并不是这样。我有些……不擅长表达。」  
  
齐格飞  
「希望御主不要介意。  
请忘记我所说的话吧。」  
  
齐格飞  
「对了，御主有些难以入睡的理由是？」  
  
**Select**  
**如果我说，是因为想和齐格飞单独聊一会儿天呢？**  
  
齐格飞  
「……。  
……。」  
  
齐格飞  
「对不起，我刚才发了一会儿呆。  
那是御主的玩笑话吧。」  
  
齐格飞  
「——不是？是真的想感谢我来到迦勒底？  
但我想这并不是特意需要谢谢我的事。」  
  
齐格飞  
「除了屠龙之外，我是个一无所长的剑士。」  
  
齐格飞  
「如果这屠龙之力能够为御主做到些什么，  
那么我再一次获得的生命也就不是毫无意义。」  
  
齐格飞  
「从这个理由上说，御主，应该是我感谢你。  
你给予了我实现自己愿望的机会。」  
  
齐格飞  
「像我这样无趣的人，也不会在这里感到孤独。  
迦勒底能够像现在这样都是托你的福。」  
  
**Select**  
**也是托齐格飞的福呢。**  
  
齐格飞  
「我在这里也受了诸位英灵的照顾。  
现在的和平是大家一同努力的结果。」  
  
齐格飞  
「夜似乎已经很深了。  
御主还不回房间休息吗？」  
  
齐格飞  
「现在要回去了？祝你今晚有个好梦。  
如果还有什么想和我说的，我会认真倾听。」  
  
**Select**  
**喜欢你。明天也请多指教。**  
  
齐格飞  
「……。  
……。」  
  
齐格飞  
「在我发呆的时候，御主异常开心地笑着走掉了。  
她刚才……是在诚心捉弄我？还是没有呢？」  
  
齐格飞  
「有些时候无法理解她的想法。  
有的时候会被她新奇的点子吓个措手不及。」  
  
齐格飞  
「不过她好像并没有讨厌我过于无聊的反应。  
只要御主开心，就这样也不坏吧？」  
  
齐格飞  
「…………但是看起来，  
今晚要失眠的可能变成我了……」


	2. 阿维斯布隆篇

阿维斯布隆  
「御主，在房间吗？  
打扰了。」  
  
阿维斯布隆  
「不，并不是特别要紧的事情。  
只是给御主带来了这个。」  
  
阿维斯布隆  
「御主最近似乎有些失眠吧？  
正好是我在研究的东西，就做了一个。」  
  
**Select**  
**这是……迷你魔偶吗？**  
  
阿维斯布隆  
「没错。我最近正想要  
给这些小魔偶们找到新的用武之地。」  
  
阿维斯布隆  
「这个岩石魔偶虽然是用碎石做成的，  
但并不影响它的休闲功用。」  
  
阿维斯布隆  
「具体如何，就启动看看吧。」  
  
阿维斯布隆  
「…………按下左边肩膀的按钮，  
就会像这样播放摇篮曲。」  
  
阿维斯布隆  
「按下右边肩膀的按钮，  
就会配合加上令人觉得愉快的肢体动作。」  
  
阿维斯布隆  
「……。  
御主？好像在拼命忍笑的样子？」  
  
阿维斯布隆  
「啊——或许是魔偶的舞蹈动作还有些僵硬吧。  
因为作为魔偶师的我并不擅长这样的事情。」  
  
阿维斯布隆  
「看着一块石头手舞足蹈好像也不会有趣。  
虽然是难得创作出的新物品，但还得要改进。」  
  
**Select**  
**向玛塔·哈丽请教一下动作如何？**  
  
阿维斯布隆  
「这是个很不错的建议呢，御主。  
这样似乎行得通。精通舞蹈的玛塔·哈丽吗。」  
  
阿维斯布隆  
「本来是想送给对御主有所帮助的礼物，  
却反而被帮助了呢。」  
  
阿维斯布隆  
「这样的事情也已经不是第一次了吧。  
那个时候也是……一直以来衷心感谢你，御主。」  
  
阿维斯布隆  
「怎么了？请我不要提冻土帝国的事情吗？  
对我来说，那是和敬爱的御主相遇的美好记忆。」  
  
阿维斯布隆  
「但是对于御主来说，似乎还相当痛苦。  
我会注意不再提起的。」  
  
阿维斯布隆  
「当然，也不会做出牺牲谁去完成自己的悲愿，  
这样自私的事情了。」  
  
阿维斯布隆  
「因为御主并不希望我这样呢。  
我会从头开始，好好履行作为从者的职责。」  
  
阿维斯布隆  
「今天的事情没有使御主  
失眠的理由又多一个就好了。」  
  
阿维斯布隆  
「我就带着迷你魔偶的未完成品，  
先回自己的工坊吧。」  
  
阿维斯布隆  
「嗯？要我把它留下来吗？  
可是它的舞蹈动作还是非常滑稽？」  
  
**Select**  
**这样就好像阿维斯布隆先生的迷你分身陪着我一样。**  
  
阿维斯布隆  
「…………原来如此。  
如果这样能够让御主今晚安稳入睡的话。」  
  
阿维斯布隆  
「那就这样吧。或许下一次，  
我真的能够做出像自己模样的迷你魔偶。」  
  
阿维斯布隆  
「到时候会再送一个给御主的。……哎呀哎呀。  
这样看来得尽快去找玛塔·哈丽学习才行。」  
  
阿维斯布隆  
「那么我就先回去了。  
御主，祝你今晚有一个美好的梦境。」


	3. 夏洛克·福尔摩斯篇

福尔摩斯  
「真是难得，Miss立香。  
在这个时间点竟然看见你出现在实验工坊。」  
  
福尔摩斯  
「发生什么重要的事情了吗？  
等一下，我正好也有事需要找你。」  
  
福尔摩斯  
「先从你的事情开始说起吧。」  
  
福尔摩斯  
「哦？睡不着吗？虽然我不是职业医师，  
但是助眠的办法还是能列举出一二的。」  
  
福尔摩斯  
「不过眼下我有要紧的事需要你帮忙。  
现在可还不能让你去休息。」  
  
福尔摩斯  
「我正在做一项相当耗时的魔术催化化学试验，  
魔力转化的效率比我想象中的还要低下。」  
  
福尔摩斯  
「如果不一口气补充大量催化剂，  
我接下来三十六小时都需要一直呆在这里。」  
  
福尔摩斯  
「这可真是头疼。那位工坊的主人一定  
会在我耳朵旁边唠叨一整天的。」  
  
福尔摩斯  
「眼下我所需要的化学药品正稀缺，  
魔力也以可谓是挥霍的程度在急速消耗——」  
  
**Select**  
**也就是说，需要御主的补魔……吗？**  
  
福尔摩斯  
「哈哈！真是反应迅速呢，Miss立香。  
我想你是知道大量补充魔力意味着什么对吧？」  
  
福尔摩斯  
「不过，无论你对此抱有什么样的想法，  
我可能都得让你打消念头了。」  
  
福尔摩斯  
「我已经写好了一份物资申请单，只是想请你  
在我无法离开工坊时拿到底层仓库去而已。」  
  
福尔摩斯  
「我是来自维多利亚时代，懂得礼仪的绅士。  
怎么会提出让女士小姐们觉得困扰的要求呢？」  
  
福尔摩斯  
「还是说，Miss立香，  
你刚才有些认真，正心脏砰砰跳地期待着？」  
  
**Select**  
**…………**  
  
福尔摩斯  
「——看来是这位自诩聪明的侦探该向你道歉。  
我有些得意忘形，表达得太过轻率了。」  
  
福尔摩斯  
「申请清单还请务必帮我转交给仓库的管理员。  
在你离开前，关于我们刚才还曾提到的事。」  
  
福尔摩斯  
「Miss立香，我曾对华生医生说过，  
感性情感与我所需要的理性思考是相对立的。」  
  
福尔摩斯  
「因此，我是一个在周围女性的眼里，  
不解风情和令人扫兴多过奇妙吸引力的人。」  
  
福尔摩斯  
「在知道这件事的前提下，你似乎仍旧  
对这个冷冰冰的推理机器有所期待。」  
  
福尔摩斯  
「那么等到你成长为一位成熟的淑女，  
用头脑和双眼明镜般地洞察伴侣候选人时，」  
  
福尔摩斯  
「再合理地做出尝试与否的推断。」  
  
福尔摩斯  
「我现在当然就可以得出结论。  
但是，还没开始就让人结束恐怕难以接受吧。」  
  
**Select**  
**嗯，我会努力的！**  
  
福尔摩斯  
「哈哈。真是干劲十足！  
我也许会开始有些兴致也说不定。」  
  
福尔摩斯  
「你要挑战的是一个世界级的世纪难题，  
解法或许比能装水的克莱因瓶还要难找到。」  
  
福尔摩斯  
「尽管如此，我们也曾一起解明了  
相当多的不可能事件。」  
  
福尔摩斯  
「放松心情好好休息，醒来时又将面对新的挑战。  
我的朋友，祝福你好运！」


End file.
